The Games of Death
by natalie1668
Summary: What if Katniss couldn't volunteer for Prim? What if Prim had to take part in the Hunger Games? Would she survive?
1. Chapter 1

The Games of Death

60…59…58…57

Prim closed her eyes as the counting continued. It had all happened so fast, the Reaping, the goodbyes, everything. It was hard to believe how fast her life changed in such as short time. She remembered the day of the Reaping.

"Your name is only in there once Prim. They're not going to choose you." Katniss had said.

But she was wrong. They had.

Of course Katniss had volunteered. Prim knew Katniss would, whether she liked it or not.

Effie sighed.

"I'm sorry dear, but volunteers are not allowed."

"Please!" Katniss begged. "Don't take her! I-I won't let you! I won't!"

Effie sighed again. "Please dear, don't make it difficult than it needs to be. Primrose will have to participate. It's the rules."

Katniss frantically tried to grab hold of me before the Peacekeepers did. But she couldn't hold them off. They were much stronger than her. I went numbly to the stage.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie called after Katniss had calmed down. A blond boy with blue eyes came up. He looked stunned.

"Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are District 12's tributes. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Happy Hunger Games!"

5…4…3…2…1

The games had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Prim was never much of a runner. Katniss was always the faster of the two, the stronger of the two, and the prettiest. But now, as the gong sounded, starting the Games, she ran so fast, a fox would be jealous. She was tempted to grab a backpack, but that thought distinguished as she saw a girl from District 5 grab it.

_What would Katniss do?_ She thought.

Then, Prim saw another backpack, in the open, but no one going for it. She ran faster, grabbed it, and ran for the woods.

_Okay, I've got that part down. But what do I do now? _

Again Prim thought of what Katniss would do. Probably head for water, or hunt for animals. Prim shuddered at the thought. She knew Katniss only did it to help them survive, so they wouldn't starve, and Prim knew she should start hunting, but she knew she couldn't. She just didn't have it in her to kill an animal, even if she benefitted from it. Instead, she sat down on a log and took in her surroundings.

She was in a grassy forest which Katniss would have loved. Well, if the circumstances were different anyway.

Prim sighed. She had to stop thinking about Katniss. It just depressed her. But she couldn't help but think about their goodbyes.

"I'm not going to let them take you Prim. I swear." Katniss had said through gritted teeth.

"Katniss." I had murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please. You need to calm down. I don't like it either-who does? But…it's the rules. I have too."

"How can you say that?" Katniss had shrieked. "I'm not going to let them take you. You don't stand a chance! Prim, how can you be so calm? And-and we can to Effie or the Peacekeepers. I-I _refuse_ to let them put you in that arena. I'll go in there myself. I rather it be me than you."

Katniss never tried to show her emotions since their father had died. Her only priority was to keep Prim and their mother safe and alive. How was she to do that now?

"There's nothing we can do. Katniss…I just have to go in the arena. Take care of Buttercup and Lady for me while I'm gone alright? And don't cook Buttercup. She isn't a meal. Remember that alright?" I had tried to give her a comforting smile. But it didn't work.

When Katniss was told to leave, her mother came in, crying. The whole time of our goodbye was of her hugging me, and me comforting her.

Another cannon shot, another tribute down. One less person standing in her way of coming home. Suddenly determined, Prim searched through her backpack. In it were some crackers, dried beef, a tent, some berries, and a water canteen yet to be filled with water. She glanced at the berries again. They looked familiar, but not in a good way. She looked closer. It was night lock. Prim hissed. Of course they would put poison in the backpack. Prim was about to throw they out when she heard a noise. It must've been a tribute. No, not a tribute. Tributes. And more than two. She threw everything back in her backpack and got up. Prim turned and started to run. But before she could do anything, a net was suddenly thrown on top of her.


End file.
